


Mine

by DragonRiderSayomi



Series: LawSan Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Injury, Island Shenanigans, M/M, devil fruit powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: When Luffy's hat gets stolen by a mysterious presence, its up to the rest of the straw hats (and Law) to help uncover what is going on.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: LawSan Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983416
Kudos: 54





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new collection of drabbles with randomly generated prompts. Sounded like fun. This one was Corrosion and Jealousy. Hope you enjoy!

The blond chef of the Straw Hat pirates stood in the galley counting up their stock and supplies. Well...there was not much there to count due to their insatiable captain raiding the pantry whenever he damn near pleased. Sanji shouldn't even be surprised at this point in their journey anymore. They were slated to stop at an upcoming island since he wasn't the only one needing to stock up. Everyone had seemed to need a little bit of something, even if it was to just get off of the ship for a spell. Sanji for one  _ was _ surprised when even the ever taciturn surgeon that had joined up with them had mentioned wanting to browse some texts this island supposedly had. 

Once the ship had docked, everyone went their own way, whether in pairs or on their own. The chef himself found their little doctor tagging along with him. The blond always appreciated someone to help carry the groceries. 

Looking down at his companion, he asked, “I’m surprised you didn't go with Law and Robin to the bookstore.”

Chopper’s eyes widened. “I was going to, but then they started talking about multiple ways to cut up a body and it didn't sound like a medical discussion to me…” Sanji chuckled.

Leave it to those two to weird out their reindeer doctor. 

“Well, nonetheless, I appreciate the help!” 

The hours rolled by as Sanji judged the fruits and vegetables and the fresh fish for purchase, adding more and more bags to both his arms and those hung off of Chopper’s antlers. It would be time to return to the crew soon. Leaning on the nearest stall, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and reached for his lighter. 

Only to find it not present in its normal spot. Checking his other pockets, Sanji patted around his clothing, but to no avail. Where could it possibly be? He doubted he had dropped it. 

“Hey, Chopper! You can head on back, I can't find my lighter.” 

Chopper nodded. “Alright! See you later, Sanji.”

The little doctor trotted off and Sanji started the trek and retraced his steps. He hadn't smoked since they docked, so it couldn't have fallen out. Looking towards the sky, he didn't need Nami’s knowledge to tell it was going to rain soon. 

_ Damnit, where the hell is it?!  _

“Sir, have you by chance lost something of yours?” Sanji spun to meet an elderly woman staring up at him, a wooden cane clasped between her arms, steadying her. 

“Yes, ma’am. I was looking for a lighter I seemed to have misplaced.” For some reason, she chuckled at that. 

“No, not misplaced young man. I doubt you have. Best to just forget about it.” She waved her hands as she spoke. “Things have a tendency to disappear around here. And never return. No one really knows why that is.”

Sanji groaned. “No one has ever looked into why their stuff went missing? That’s odd.” 

The old woman took a step closer and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’s for a good reason.” And she strolled back into the square and rejoined the rest of the crowd before Sanji could say another word. 

The sky was growing darker by the time he returned to the ship, glowering at the loss of his favorite lighter, but they really couldn't stay longer for him to search. Suddenly he heard shouting from the direction of the Sunny, only to have Luffy zoom past him in a rush. 

“Luf-” Sanji tried to call out to him, but the straw hat captain was already out of sight. Turning his gaze towards the rest of the crew, he asked, “What’s going on?”

Franky was the first one to answer. “Apparently someone robbed Luffy of his hat while he was wearing it!” So that’s why Luffy had worn such a look of desperation. 

Except that wasn't all. Several of their members then proceeded to claim they too had items stolen off of their person. 

Zoro was missing his bandana.

Robin was missing her sunglasses.

Usopp was missing his hat.

And Brook was missing his hat. 

_ And my lighter. _

After conversing and deliberating, everyone decided to search the island, if not to aid Luffy in his search for his treasure, as well as their own stolen goods. A few of the crew went to ask the townspeople about the strange happenings, while some of the others took to searching the large forest in the center of the island. 

Just as Sanji cleared the first few trees into the backwoods, the sky opened up.  _ When it rains, it pours...literally,  _ he thought ruefully. They wouldn't have many hours of daylight left to search the islands, and none of them wanted to get caught out in the dark. Thankfully, the damn marimo was tasked with guarding the ship. 

Crouching to inspect a patch in the dirt that caught his eye, the chef hummed at the small markings in the dirt, almost washed away by the rain. They looked like tracks. 

Jumping up, he decided to follow the tracks before he lost his only piece of evidence to the weather. Pushing branches out of the way, he tried to analyze what he had seen. 

The footprints were only half the size of his fist, and whatever it was, it walked on four legs. In all honesty, it could have just been any small forest dweller, but Sanji had a good feeling about them (and nothing else to go on).

Eventually, the tracks ran out or were washed away. The blond stood soaked to the bone in the middle of this large heavily wooded area, cursing himself for his stupidity. Of course they didn't lead anywhere and now he had no way to tell where he had just come from and night was fast approaching. Without warning, he saw a soft, blue light emanate just up ahead. It almost looked like…

He raced forwards and found himself in a small clearing with what looked like a cave jutting out from the hillside. If anything, at least he could have some coverage from the onslaught of rain. Walking up to the entrance, a hand shot out and grasped his elbow, yanking him back to the side of the cave.

“What the he-” He tried to yell, but another hand swiftly covered his mouth and he was brought face to face with Law. The taller man removed his hand and brought a finger to his own mouth in a quieting gesture. 

_ What in the world is going on?  _

The doctor stepped around Sanji and back to the entrance of the cave. He waved his hand in one motion and the blond followed suit and knelt by his side, peering in. 

There in the center of the cavern sat a very large and very hairy man with arms twice the width of Sanji’s whole body. He looked more like a gorilla than a man. He was currently asleep on a pile of...junk? Sanji wasn't sure what to call it, but could definitely make out at least a dozen different items making up the man’s ‘chair’. Not only that, but there was a whole mess of objects spread out everywhere, from clothes and blankets, to pieces of tables and light fixtures. 

Leaning back on his heels., Sanji whispered, “Who or  _ what  _ is that?”

Law just shrugged. “I’m not sure. I just followed a...monkey to this place. I think they are the ones stealing objects and bringing them back here, to that man.”

Sanji was about to ask about the monkeys when a familiar straw hat caught his eye. 

_ Luffy’s hat! _

Law raised his hand, about to summon a Room when the strange man’s eyes snapped open. The two quickly backed off as he strode slowly to where they were hiding. The pair swiftly locked eyes and Sanji nodded, understanding Law’s intentions without a word:

_ You distract it, and I’ll get the hat.  _

Sanji rolled forward as Law called up a Room. 

“Hey! Ugly! You know it’s rude to steal?” The thing’s eyes snapped to the blond and let out a visceral howl. It charged forward with more speed than what should be allowed at that size and reached out with both of its massive hands. Hands that also happen to be glowing a sickly green. 

Only it wasn't diving for him. 

Law had just acquired their captain’s hat when Sanji yelled, “Law, look out!” 

Spinning on his heel, the chef pushed off the ground with all his strength, hoping to reach the other in time. Hands outstretched before he could fully process what he was doing, he shoved the older man to the ground just as that massive hand closed around his leg. 

Pain immediately seared down his entire leg as a sharp heat explodes from it. Sanji cried out and fell to the ground, landing hard in the dirt. Suddenly, he felt large arms scoop him up as he was pressed into someone’s chest. 

A low, rugged voice sounded out. “Mine! Mine! Mine!” 

Sanji gasped as the thing holding him jumped up and down as a new flash of heat roared through his body. He tried weakly to fight the beast off, but his efforts were found lacking. Twisting his face to try and find Law, Sanji sucked in a breath as every repeated ‘mine’ had the beast shooting what seemed to be some green substance from its hands. Was this thing a fruit user? 

“Not yours! Mine!” 

Law continued dodging the attacks, and judging from the hiss of scorched grass where they had landed, decided that was definitely for the best. Scowling at the predicament Sanji was in, Law let out a growl. 

“He isn’t yours, he is  _ mine. _ ” Despite the relatively low volume of the words spoken, Sanji still heard what the surgeon had said and, despite everything, couldn't help the flush that spread out over his face.

_ Due to the pain,  _ he told himself

The beast roared at the doctor, which was the opening and distraction that Law had evidently been waiting for. Summoning up another Room, he made short, swift cuts and sheathed his blade in one motion. Before Sanji could even blink, he found himself in the arms of yet another being that day, only this time it was the cool gaze of Law that now looked down at him. 

He pressed the straw hat into the chef’s chest. “Hold this.” He said before starting to shuffle forward, the blond still held in his arms like some damn bride. 

Sanji grimaced, “I can walk myself, you know?” 

Law merely glanced down at him and then cut his eyes over to his knee. 

“Not on that leg, you can’t.” Sanji still attempted to break free from the surgeon’s grasp. “If you keep at it, I will separate your legs from your body and then we will see how well you can still walk.”

Sanji froze. 

“Asshole.”

Law didn't say anything to that, and remained quiet the whole trek back to the ship. The rain had let up a bit at this point, but night was now taking over. Sanji was thankful that he had run into another person, otherwise he wasn't sure if he’d know how to get out of this forest. 

“Thank you, for helping me back there.” Sanji mumbled. 

Law looked almost surprised he had spoken before simply saying, “Likewise.”

The two stayed silent and Sanji let out a content sigh when the ship came into view. His leg still ached and burned like no one’s business, but the pain had since dulled. It was worth it after handing Luffy his namesake back and seeing the absolute joy in his eyes. Before anyone could comment or ask what had happened, he heard a low, ‘Room’, and suddenly was staring at the walls of the infirmary. 

Tattooed hands immediately started poking and prodding around the chef’s red and swollen knee cap. 

“Safe to say that thing was probably a fruit user with some melting ability. It looks like you spilled acid all over your knee.” Without another word, Law cleaned and bound up the injury in gauze before leveling a glare at him. 

“The risk of infection is very high here and you need to stay off of this for at least a couple days.” Sanji gaped. He had hoped to end the day in the kitchen, maybe whip up a nice hot soup for everyone after the rainy day. 

Sanji put a cigarette between his lips on habit before remembering his dilemma. “And what am I supposed to do in here when I can't even light a smoke?” 

Rolling his eyes, Law fished for something from his coat pocket and the chef’s eyes widened at the sight of his lighter! Leaning forward, the doctor lit up the flame and watched as Sanji took one large drag. Shouts could be heard on the other end of the door as the blond grinned. 

“You should probably let the others in so we can let them know what exactly had happened.” Sanji returned the cigarette to his mouth, only to have Law lean forward and steal it from his grasp before placing his lips over the younger man’s in a quick kiss. The blond was too startled to move, to even breathe and he could feel the other smirk against him. 

Law stepped back with that same smirk on his face.

“Maybe, but I don't like sharing what’s  _ mine. _ ”


End file.
